customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Opening to Barney
Warning Screen #PBS Kids Videos Logo #PBS Kids Jack in the Boxs: Barney & Friends Schedule Bumper #playhouse disney.com (PB&J Otter) #Clay Sharing #Sharing Time #Clay Gussing Game (Out of the Boxs) #Learning Together #Playhouse Disney Clay Pal #Up Next: OTTB/After: Bear in the Big Blue House #The Little Merimaid: Return to the Sea Music Video (Tip and Dash) #Clay: Explorer Clay #Playhouse Disney ID #Clay: Out of the Boxs #playhousedisney.com (OTTB) #Clay BB's Music Time #BB's Music Time #Clay The Letter F #Mickeys Letter Time G #Clay Gussing Game (Bear) #playhousedisney.com (Rolie Polie Olie) #Up Next: Bear/After: The Wiggles #Mcdonalds #Playhouse Disney ID #Clay: Bear #playhouse disney.com (Bear) #(same as#2) #Sharing Time: Gorden Collets Bugs #Clay Gussing Game (The Wiggles) #Learning Together #Cinderella 2 promo #playhousedisney.com (Stanley) #Up Next: The Wiggles/After: The Wiggles #Playhouse Disney ID #Clay: The Wiggles #Clay: Magic Words #Good Manners with Max #Playhouse Disney Promo #(same as#42) # Playhouse Disney Promo # Clay Sharing Time Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Learning Together #Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Stanley Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #The Wiggles Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Out of the Boxs Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #The Wiggles Double Double Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo #Barney & Friends PBS Kids Wheel Spin: Indent Bumper #Higglytown Hereos Dance Party (will be airing in "Fall 2004") #PBS Kids Timeline #Between the Lions Big Movie Promo #The Wiggles Wake Up Jeff Live Promo #The Wiggles Wiggle Time Live Promo #The Doodlebops Live Promo (will be air in "2004") #PBS KIDS BUMPER 50 Barney Videos Begining Bumper #Out of the Boxs Feat Beat Music Video Playhouse Disney #Barney's 4th of July Celebration (CD Rom) #Cameron Logo #Little Brown Bear Promo #Jay Jay the Jet Plane Big Sneeze Promo #KITE ("Barney & Friends Home Video") #ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIXS SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN ELEVEN TWELVE THIRTEEN FOURTEEN FIFTEEN SIXSTEEN SEVENTEEN EIGHTEEN NINETEEN TWENTY TWENTY ONE TWENTY TWO TWENTY THREE TWENTY FOUR TWENTY FIVE TWENTY SIXS TWENTY SEVEN TWENTY EIGHT TWENTY NINE THIRTY THIRTY ONE THIRTY TWO THIRTY THREE THIRTY FOUR THIRTY FIVE THIRTY SIXS THIRTY SEVEN THIRTY EIGHT THIRTY NINE FOURTY FOURTY ONE FOURTY TWO FOURTY THREE FOURTY FOUR FOURTY FIVE FOURTY SIXS FOURTY SEVEN FOURTY EIGHT FOURTY NINE AND F-I-F-T-Y ("Barney & Friends Home Video") #Bright Yellow Sun with a Hat #Pulling the Rope in the Dragon #BJ Playing a Gutair #"Sing with Me" Lyrics Video #Celebrate] #Little Moon (Circle) #Little Moon #Working Guy #Use Your Imagination Promo # Taking Turns Promo (PTV Varriet) # Your Brain on Books Promo # PBS Kids Reading Its Fun for Evreyone Promo # PBS Kids Zapping TV Spot: Sounds Promo # Its All the Same # Action Pig # Surfing the Web # Ask for Help Song # Who Likes Puppies # Beginning Middle and End # Dragon Tales Birthday/Pizza # Sleepover # Clifford Teamwork Song # Shaemus the One-Man Band # Stomach Dance Party #Barney & Friends The Movie Preview #Rugrats VHS Preview #Paramount Family Favourites Preview #Paramount VHS Low Price Preview #D.O.R.O.T.H.Y Wiggles Music Video from: Wake Up Jeff Trailer #Spongebob Squarepants VHS Preview #The Wild Thomberry's Movie VHS Preview #Abra Catastrophe VHS Preview #Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius VHS Preview #Tak And The Power Of Juji The Movie Game Preview #Buddy Preview #Coming Soon to Home Video Screen #Fly Away Home Preview #Alaska Preview #Now Available on Home Video Screen #Magic In the Water Preview #Dragon Flyz Preview #Jumanji Preview #Culomba/Tristar Family Collection Preview #"On the Disney Channel" #Kim Possible Preview #"On ABC" #The Wrinkle In Time Preview #Artemis Fowl Preview #Spykids.com Promo #Now Available on CD & Cassette #Spy Kids Soundtrack Promo #Coming Soon To Own on Video and DVD Screen #Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs Preview #The Book of Pooh Video Collection Preview #Dumbo: 60th Anniversery Preview #Coming This Holiday Season Bumper #Mickeys Magical Christmas: Snowed at The House of Mouse Preview #On Disney Channel Screen #Playhouse Disney Promo #More Excitement From Disney Screen #The Rugrats Movie Teaser 2 #Rugrats Mommy Mania VHS Promo #Rugrats VHS Collection Promo #Blues Clues VHS Promo #Little Bear VHS Promo #Blues Clues Videos Preview #Little Bear Videos Preview #Peanuts Its The Pied Piper Charlie Brown Preview #Dora the Explorer Preview #All Ears Blue Preview #Bob the Builder Promo #Kipper videos Preview #The Wiggles Video & Audio Collection Preview #Barney Holiday Videos Preview #Dancing with Wags the Dog Wiggles Music Video from: Toot Toot Trailer #Come on Over to Barney's House Preview #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie Soundtrack Promo #Maisy Mouse Preview #The Borrowers Preview #Franklin videos Preview #The Busy World of Richard Scary videos Preview #Cats Preview #Seseme Street VHS/Book/Cassette Promo #Seseme Street cassette and CD Promo #Elmo World videos Preview #Kipper videos Preview #Bob the Builder The Big Game Preview #Wiggly Wiggly World Preview #Barney's Pajama Party Preview #Angelina Ballerina Videos Preview #Kipper Amazing Discoveries Preview #The Wiggles Dorothys Magical Birthday: A Movie Adventure Preview #Bob the Builder Bob Saves the Day Preview #Round & Round We Go Preview #Barney Great Adventure: The Movie Preview #Coming to Theathers Screen #Spirit Stallion of The Cimmaron Preview #On Video & DVD Screen #Dreamworks Animated Movies Preview #The Back of the Future Trilogy Preview #Wiggles Playtime Trailer #Celebrate with Bob Trailer #Bob the Builder Pets in the Pickle Preview #Lets Go to the Zoo Preview #Bob the Builder The Knights of Fixs A-Lot Preview #All-New Barney Fan Club Promo #Angelina Ballerina Lucky Penny Preview #Kipper Playtime Preview # Pokemon: The First Movie Teaser Preview # Scooby Doo On Zombie Island Preview # Wanner Home Video Halloween Collection Preview # The Wizard of Oz Preview # Jack Frost Preview # The Iron Giant Preview # Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone Preview # See Spot Run Preview # Pokemon 3 Preview # Halloween Favorites WB Preview # Scooby Doo The Cyber Chase Preview # Willy Wonka Charlie and the Choclate Factory Peview # Shiloh 2 Shiloh Season Preview # Scooby Doo and the Whitches Ghost Preview # Wakko's Wish Preview # Little Secrets Preview # Sturat Little 2 Preview # The Master of Disguise Preview # Coming Soon to Home Video # Kermit's Swamp Years Preview # Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Preview # Now Available On Home Video # Jay Jay The Jet Plane Preview # Bear in the Big Blue House Preview # Dragon Tales Preview # Jay Jay the Jet Plane/Bear in the Big Blue House/Dragon Tales/Maggie and Feroucious Beast/Harold And the Purple Crayon Preview #Jay Jay the Jet Plane Books Promo # Paramount Still Logo # Coming to Theaters # Jimmy Neutron Boys Genius Teaser Preview # Paramount Still Again Logo # Now Available on Videocassette # Peanuts Videos Preview # Paramount Still Logo # Coming to Videocassette # Nick Jr Videos Preview # Little Bear Movie Preview # Rugrats in Paris The Movie Preview # Rugrats Decade in Diapers 10th Anniversery Preview # Rolie Polie Olie Playhouse Disney Web Commrical # The Book of Pooh Playhouse Disney Web Commrical # Bear in the Big Blue House Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo # Stanley Playhouse Disney Web Commrical Promo # Rolie Polie Olie Get Into Gear Playhouse Disney Commrical Promo # Now On Video # Winnie the Pooh Playtime Collection Preview # Winnie the Pooh Learning Collection Preview # Barney In Outer Space / Its Time for Counting / and Barney's Big Surprise Preview / Barney's Great Advanture: The Movie Soundtrack Promo # Barney Song Magic Banjo Promo # My Party with Barney Preview (Version#1) # Microsoft Actamates Barney Commrical Promo # Talking Barney Commrical Promo # Barney Song Magic Bongos Commrical Promo # Barney's Imagination Island Preview #Barney Live in New York City Preview #Barney's Wating for Santa Preview #Barney Making New Friends Preview #Barney Songs Preview #Riding in Barney's Car Preview #Barney's Musical Scrapbook Preview #Joe Scruggs Music Video Preview #Barney's Colors & Shapes Preview #Barney's Good Day Good Night Preview #Grounding Marsh Preview #Kids for Character Finale Preview #Seseme Street Magazine Ad #Look for These Great Products from Seseme Street screen #Seseme Street Direct to Video films and CD and cassettes trailer #The Best of Kermits on Seseme Street Preview #The Alphabet Jungle Game VHS Preview #The Great Numbers Game VHS Preview #Seseme Street 25th Birthday A Musical Celebration VHS Preview #William Wegman's Mother Goose VHS Preview #Seseme Street Kids Guide To Life Video & Audio Collection Preview #Seseme Street Fiesta Preview #Seseme Street Get Up and Dance / Seseme Street Hot, Hot, Hot Dance Songs Soundtrack Preview #Seseme Street Sing Yourself Sillier at the Movies Video / Seseme Street Sing Yourself Sillier Video / Seseme Street Silly Songs Soundtrack Promo #CinderElmo Preview #Seseme Street Elmo Musical Adventure Preview #Seseme Street Lets Make Music Preview #Seseme Street Kids Favorite Songs Preview #Kideo Arthur New Friend Video Offer Preview #Arthur Video & Merchandise Preview #Spot Video Sports Preview #Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview #Romp Bomp a Stomp Wiggles Music Video from Wake Up Jeff Trailer #Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm Preview #Garber Graduates Commrical Promo (Version 1) #It All If You Look At It: Drums #It All If You Look At It: Sprinkler #It All If You Look At It: Spagetti #Mixing Colors #On Disney Channel Screen #The Book of Pooh Promo #Hot Potato Wiggles Music Video from: Yummy Yummy Trailer #Captain Federsword Fast Asleep Wiggles Music Video from: Wiggle Time Trailer #Green Frog #Laugh with Me Music Video from: Be My Valentine Love Barney Promo # Imagination Lunch # BARNEY & FRIENDS PBS KIDS VIDEOS (50 great barney videos) Promo # Mily Cyrus Live Show Promo #PBS Kids Bumper: Whats Your Favorite Color Blue Bumper #Taking Turns Promo (PTV) #Use Your Imagination Bumper # Bunny Rabbit # Mystery Boxs # Rainforest Cafa # Police Officer Promo # Sing & Dance with Barney (1999) # What a World We Share (1999) # Walk Around the Block with Barney (1999) # Let's Play School (1999)